


Smitten

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, I’m pining okay, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A soft morning in bed.
Relationships: ME/YOU
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just pining and getting some feelings out because I’m soft, okay? I wasn’t sure it would go over well on tumblr so here it is.

You roll over in bed and there I am beside you, gazing out the window. “Good morning,” I whisper.

”Morning,” you reply. “How are you feeling?”

I turn to look at you over my shoulder and grin. “Hungry.”

”What are you hungry for?”

My grin gets wider, and you can’t help but feel a little suspicious. I shuffle over to face you and kiss your shoulder. “Not that kind of hungry.”

”Oh, there are kinds of hungry now?” You smile indulgently as I continue down to kiss your elbow, your hand, your hip.

”At least a few that I know of.”

It startles you when I bite your hip, and you can’t help but laugh and bat at me. “Cheeky bastard!” You call me.

I look up and meet your eyes. My face is warm and full of love, endless and playful. “Smitten bastard.” I correct you, before diving between your legs.

You gasp and swear, hands instinctively tangling in my hair. It’s the last coherent thing either of us says for a while.

* * *

Afterwards, I make you breakfast. Whatever you want.


End file.
